


Save the World (Get the Girl)

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks of Goose, Maverick thinks of the best friend he'll ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World (Get the Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> I wrote the Afrikaans version of this for a piece of prepared reading in class (Afrikaans is a scary mix of Dutch, English, Sotho, and Xhosa), but here's the English translation. Also, slippers in Afrikaans are pantoffels.
> 
> Whipped cream & other Delights,   
> TheHarleyQueen

When he thinks of Goose, Maverick thinks of warm nights with cold beer and telling bad jokes in the bunk beds at training camps. He thinks of his wife's favourite song, the one he would play on the piano, "Great Balls of Fire," and how his kid was always so happy to see him. He thinks of their best days, of their Christmases spent at each others houses, getting drunk and ripping open presents.

 

 

He thinks of the pictures they took from the fighter jets, and the competition to be Top Gun against Viper and Iceman. He thinks of how they'd be the best, of how Goose's famioy was practically his own. He doesn't think of the crash, of the unfortunate circumstances that sent his friend to an early death.

 

When he thinks of Goose, Maverick thinks of the best friend he'll ever have.

 

Charlotte is beautiful and understands that he won't ever really be over Goose's death

 

It's okay. He's okay. And he'll sleep next to her with his arm around her waist and one day he won't have nightmares.

 

He's okay.


End file.
